darkheresyfandomcom-20200214-history
Generic NPCs
Being a list of friends and foes for your Acolytes, Explorers, Battle-Brothers, or Heretics to interact with. NPCs with names in italics are not part of official Warhammer 40,000 canon; they are either fan-created originals or conversions from another fictional universe. =The Imperium of Mankind= The Imperial Guard "What do I ask of my officers? Merely that they do their duty with fire in their bellies and a prayer on their lips." -- Lord Castellan Ursarkar E. Creed Rules for Imperial Guard Senior Officers, Field Officers, and Guardsmen can be found in Deathwatch, chapter XIII. Alternate rules for Imperial Guardsmen can also be found in Black Crusade, chapter XI. PDF Trooper Created by Servitor_2152 Movement: 3/6/9/18 Wounds: 10 Skills: Awareness (Per), Climb (S), Common Lore (War) (Int), Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int). Talents: Basic Weapon Training (Las, SP), Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Pistol Training (Las, SP). Armor: Flak helmet (Head 2), flak jacket (Arms 3, Body 3, Legs 3, Horde 3). Weapons: Knife (1d5+3 R; Pen 0; Primitive), infantry rifle* (60m; S/3/-; 1d10+3 E or I; Pen 0; Clip 30; Rld Full) or sidearm (30m; S/2/-; 1d10+2 E or I; Pen 0; Clip 15; Rld Full) and hand weapon (1d10+3 I or R; Pen 0; Primitive). * This profile is intended to represent any of the myriad of weapons a PDF unit may be armed with. PDF units from more advanced worlds may carry improved weapons that emphasize accuracy (range 100m) or firepower (ROF S/3/10). Gear: Uniform, 4 firearm reloads, micro-bead, respirator. Threat Rating: Hereticus Minoris. Imperial Guard Light Infantry Trooper Created by Servitor_2152 Movement: 3/6/9/18 Wounds: 10 Skills: Awareness (Per), Climb (S), Common Lore (War) (Int), Concealment +10 (Ag), Dodge +10 (Ag), Silent Move +10 (Ag), Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int), Survival (Int), Swim (S), Tracking (Int). Talents: Basic Weapon Training (Las, SP), Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Nerves of Steel, Pistol Training (Las, SP), Rapid Reload, Takedown. Traits: Disciplined (Horde). Armor: Flak vest (Body 3, Horde 3). Weapons: Knife (1d5+3 R; Pen 0; Primitive), lascarbine (60m; S/2/-; 1d10+2 E; Pen 0; Clip 40; Rld Full; Reliable) or laspistol (30m; S/-/-; 1d10+2 E; Pen 0; Clip 30; Rld Full; Reliable) and hand weapon (1d10+3 I or R; Pen 0; Primitive). Gear: Uniform, 4 lascarbine charge packs or 4 laspistol charge packs, micro-bead, respirator, The Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer, various mission- and battlefield-specific equipment. Threat Rating: Hereticus Minoris. Imperial Guard Storm Trooper Created by Servitor_2152 Movement: 3/6/9/18 Wounds: 15 Skills: Awareness (Per), Climb (S), Common Lore (Imperium, War) (Int), Concealment (Ag), Dodge (Ag), Silent Move (Ag), Speak Language (Low Gothic) (Int), Survival (Int), Swim (S). Talents: Basic Weapon Training (Las, SP), Double Team, Jaded, Melee Weapon Training (Primitive), Nerves of Steel, Pistol Training (Las, SP), Rapid Reload, Takedown. Traits: Disciplined (Horde). Armor: Storm Trooper carapace (Head 6, Arms 6, Body 6, Legs 6, Horde 6). Weapons: Hellgun* (1d10+4 pen 7), mono-knife (1d5+3 R; Pen 2). * Stats for three different models of hellgun may be found in the Inquisitor's Handbook, Chapter VI, in the Rogue Trader core rulebook, Chapter V, or in Ascension, Chapter VI. Gear: Uniform, 3 hellgun power packs in backpack mount or backpack power supply, 3 frag grenades, 3 krak grenades, micro-bead, respirator, Good-quality photo-visor, The Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer, various mission- and battlefield-specific equipment. Threat Rating: Hereticus Minoris. Imperial Guard Commissar (From the Only War Core Rulebook, Chapter XI.) -''BusinessKat'' Movement: '''3/6/9/18 '''Wounds: 18 Armour: '''Carapace Chestplate (body 6). '''Skills: '''Athletics (S), Awarness (Per) +10, Charm (Fel) +10, Command (Fel) +10, Common Lore (Imperium, Imperial Guard, War) (Int), Dodge (Ag), Inquiry (Fel) +10, Interrogation (WP) +10, Intimidate (S) +10, Linguistics (High Gothic, Low Gothic), Scholastic Lore (Judgement, Tactica Imperialis) (Int) +10, Scrutiny (Per) +10. '''Talents: Air of Authority, Cold Hearted, Nerves of Steel, Summary Execution, Unshakeable Faith. Traits: '''Touched by the Fates (1). '''Weapons: '''Power fist (Melee; 2d10+6 E; Pen 9; Power Field, Unwieldy), bolt pistol (Pistol; 30m; S/2/-; 1d10+5 X; Pen 4; Clip 8; Reload Full; Tearing). '''Gear: Commissars Uniform, personal encrypted comm-link, refractor field, 4 clips for Bolt Pistol. "I dont care what you do off duty, just don't get caught by the Commissar." -Captain McCloud. The Adeptus Astartes "Give me a hundred Space Marines. Or, failing that, give me a thousand other troops." -- Attributed to Rogal Dorn, Primarch of the Imperial Fists Rules for Space Marines and Grey Knight Terminators can be found in the Black Crusade core rulebook, chapter XI. Scout/Neophyte Created by Servitor_2152 Movement: 4/8/12/24 Wounds: 20 Skills: Awareness (Per), Ciphers (Chapter Runes) (Int), Climb (S), Common Lore (Adeptus Astartes, Imperium, War) (Int), Concealment (Ag), Dodge (Ag), Drive (Ground Vehicle) (Ag), Literacy (Int), Navigation (Surface) (Int), Scholastic Lore (Codex Astartes) (Int), Silent Move (Ag), Speak Language (High Gothic, Low Gothic) (Int), Tracking (Int). Talents: Ambidextrous, Astartes Weapon Training, Bulging Biceps, Heightened Senses (Hearing, Sight), Nerves of Steel, Quick Draw, True Grit, Unarmed Master, Unarmed Warrior. Traits: Space Marine Abilities*. * See the Deathwatch core rulebook for more details. A summary of these abilities is available on the Deathwatch character sheet. Armor: Astartes Scout Armor (Arms 6, Body 6). Weapons*: Astartes Bolt Pistol, Astartes Boltgun or Astartes Shotgun, Astartes Combat Knife. * Stats for Astartes weaponry can be found in the Deathwatch core rulebook. Alternative, rebalanced stats for Astartes weapons can be found in the Deathwatch errata, version 1.1 onward. Gear: Chrono, micro-bead, Good-quality photo-visor, 4 bolt pistol clips, 4 boltgun clips or 72 shotgun shells. Threat Rating: Hereticus Minoris. =The Alien Menace= The Hrud Hrud Warrior Movement: 3/6/9/18 Wounds: 8 Corruption Points: 2 Skills: Awareness +20, Acrobatics, Silent Move, Tech Use Talents: Ambidextrous, Basic Weapons Training (SP, Las), Catfall, Exotic Weapons Training (Hrud Fusil) Heightened Senses (Sight, Hearing), Melee Weapons Training (Primitive), Rapid Reaction Traits: Dark Sight, Minor Mutation, Natural Weapons (Bite), Size (Scrawny), Sonar Senses, Ultra Sensitive*, Unnatural Agility (x2) *Ultra Sensitive: Because of the Hrud's keen senses, the are very vulnerable to large amounts of light. Any Hrud that is in strong Sunlight takes a -20 penalty to their perception and agility Weapons: Lasgun or Autogun or Hrud Fusil, Knife, Bite (1d10+1 R; Pen 1) Armor: '''Flak Vest (Body 4) '''Gear: '''Hrud Cloak, 2 Lasgun charge packs or 60 Bullets or 5 Hrud Fusil canisters '''Threat Rating: Xenos Minoris. Hrud Seer Movement: 3/6/9/18 Wounds: 9 Corruption Points: 5 Skills: Awareness +20, Acrobatics, Invocation, Psyniscence +10, Silent Move, Tech Use Talents: Ambidextrous, Catfall, Exotic Weapons Training (Hrud Fusil) Heightened Senses (Sight, Hearing), Melee Weapons Training (Primitive), Pistol Weapons Training (SP), Psy Rating 5, Rapid Reaction Psychic Powers: Fearful Aura, inflict Pain, Biolightning or Fire Bolt, Weaken Veil Traits: Dark Sight, Minor Mutation, Natural Weapons (Bite), Seer Rumor* Size (Scrawny), Sonar Senses, Ultra Sensitive**, Unnatural Agility (x2) *Seer Rumor: All Hrud who become seers must undergo a rigourous training. Because of this they will gain certain traits. Roll on the Hrud Seer table to determine what training this Hrud has gone through. *Ultra Sensitive: Because of the Hrud's keen senses, the are very vulnerable to large amounts of light. Any Hrud that is in strong Sunlight takes a -20 penalty to their perception and agility Weapons: Stub Revolver, 50% chance of Hrud Fusil, Force Staff, Bite (1d10+1 R; Pen 1) Armor: '''Flak Vest (Body 4) '''Gear: '''Hrud Cloak, Psy Focus, 12 bullets, 5 Hrud Fusil canisters (if in posession of Hrud Fusil) '''Threat Rating: Xenos Minoris. Hrud Assassin Movement: 3/6/9/18 Wounds: 8 Corruption Points: 2 Skills: Awareness +20, Acrobatics, Charm, Silent Move +20, Slight of Hand +10, Tech Use Talents: Ambidextrous, Basic Weapons Training (SP, Las, Primitive), Catfall, Heightened Senses (Sight, Hearing), Melee Weapons Training (Primitive), Pistol Weapons Training (SP), Rapid Reaction Traits: Dark Sight, Minor Mutation, Natural Weapons (Bite), Size (Scrawny), Sonar Senses, Ultra Sensitive*, Unnatural Agility (x2) *Ultra Sensitive: Because of the Hrud's keen senses, the are very vulnerable to large amounts of light. Any Hrud that is in strong Sunlight takes a -20 penalty to their perception and agility Weapons: Hunting Rifle with silencer or Long Las, Stub revolver, Knife, Bite (1d10+1 R; Pen 1) Armor: None Gear: '''Hrud Cloak, 2 Long Las charge packs or 150 Bullets '''Threat Rating: Xenos Minoris. The Necrons "We are less than cattle to these beings, chattel to be cast aside, consumed or made sport with for their pleasure. There is not one amongst them that would pay heed to a world of Man as I would to an ant on my boot." -- Inquisitor Kessel at the Conclave of Eidolon Rules for Necron Scarabs, Flayed Ones, Immortals, Warriors, and Tomb Stalkers can be found in the Black Crusade core rulebook, Chapter XI. Necron Pariah Movement: 4/8/12/24 Wounds: 30 Skills: Awareness (Per), Climb (S), Intimidate +10 (S), Logic +20 (Int), Tech-Use +20 (Int). Talents: Ambidextrous, Basic Weapons Training (Gauss), Iron Jaw, Melee Weapons Training (Necron). Traits: Dark Sight, Fear 3, From Beyond, Machine 7, Phase Out*, Size (Hulking), Unnatural Strength (x2), Unnatural Toughness (x2), Unnatural Senses (15m), Untouchable*. * Phase Out: Necrons do not take Critical Damage, and can never be reduced below zero Wounds by damage. Unlike most Necrons, Pariahs do not possess the Regeneration Trait, and will immediately teleport back to their tomb for self-repair if they are reduced to zero Wounds. Typically, a Necron that phases out will take its weapon and any other incidental equipment with it, but at the GM's discretion, characters may be able to keep the Necron's weapons or parts of its body if these are separated from the main body before it phases out. * Untouchable: See The Inquisitor's Handbook or The Radical's Handbook for more details. Weapons: Warscythe (Melee; 1d10+16 R; Pen Special; Power Field, Phase Weapon), with built-in Gauss Blaster (100m; S/4/-; 2d10 E; Pen 5; Clip unlimited; Rld N/A; Gauss). Armor: Head 7, Arms 7, Body 7, Legs 7. Gear: None. Threat Rating: Xenos Extremis. The Tyranids Rules for Hive Tyrants, Tyranid Warriors, Hormagaunts, and Termagants can be found in Deathwatch, chapter XIII. Rules for Genestealers and Lictors can be found in Creatures Anathema, chapter V. Alternate rules for Lictors, as well as rules for Carnifexes, Gargoyles, Purestrain Genestealers, Raveners, Ripper Swarms, Trygons, Tyranid Warriors Prime, Tyrant Guards, Venomthropes, and Zoanthropes can be found in Mark of the Xenos, chapter I. =The Forces of Chaos= The Traitor Legions "Cast down the idols! Destroy the temples! Slay the priests! Show these fools that they worship nothing more than a rotting corpse!" -- Dark Apostle Harzhan of the Word Bearers Rules for Chaos Space Marines and generic Daemon Princes can be found in Deathwatch, chapter XIII. Rules for Chaos Space Marine Sorcerers, Khorne Berzerkers, Noise Marines, Obliterators, Plague Marines, and Possessed Chaos Space Marines can be found in Mark of the Xenos, chapter III. Horrors of the Warp Rules for Flamers of Tzeentch, Flesh Hounds of Khorne, Juggernauts of Khorne, and Nurglings may be found in Creatures Anathema, chapter VI. Rules for Heralds of Khorne may be found in Ascension, chapter IX. Rules for Bloodthirsters, Keepers of Secrets, Great Unclean Ones and Lords of Change, as well as alternate rules for Bloodletters, Daemonettes, Pink Horrors, and Plaguebearers may be found in Mark of the Xenos, chapter III. Alternate alternate rules for Bloodletters, Daemonettes, Pink Horrors, Juggernauts, Plaguebearers, Great Unclean Ones, and Lords of Change may be found in the Black Crusade core rulebook, chapter XI. Phew!